


The Candy Man Can

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amezaiku, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, housewife host, idk what else, other charas but they're not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Kisuke is the candy man. In ways both literal and euphemistic.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	The Candy Man Can

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Twisting Canon  
>  ~~Canon Divergence AU | Pre-Canon AU |~~ Post-Canon AU  
>  ~~vs. Gotei 13 AU | Apocalypse/Post-Apocalypse AU  
>  Battle | War~~

“Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, shocked, when he entered the Urahara Shouten and saw that Kisuke had changed into something that wasn’t one of his seemingly endless sets of green samue and darker green haori, the ever-present bucket hat similarly missing. Although his yukata was tied as loosely as his samue usually was.

He could see Kisuke’s eyes brighten, even with his smile hidden behind his fan as he greeted him. “Ichigo! You’ve come at just the right time. You’re always away when I do this, come, come, we’re just waiting for a couple others.”

“Kisuke? What’s going on? Who are we waiting for?” His questions went unanswered as Kisuke guided him to a back room he didn’t recognise, but one that was carefully in line with the dimensions of the house as could be seen by civilians. Already there were some of the housewives of the neighbourhood, all dressed in yukata. Murasaki, Takeda, Honda, and even Kanda, were all there.

“Kurosaki-kun?” Honda asked, confused, “What are you doing here?”

“Ichigo-san will be joining us today,” Kisuke said breezily, “Since Yuzu-chan might apprentice under me in the near future. Although…” Kisuke’s gaze travelled up and down him, in a way that made his skin prickle. “I believe there’s a yukata in your size in my room, you know the way.”

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go get changed. The one with the waves?”

“You’ve grown,” Kisuke said, shaking his head, “Checker print, blue-grey.”

“Got it.”

By the time he had returned, the number of women in the room had doubled, all of them chatting, drinking tea, and being hosted by Kisuke. He took a moment to admire the way that serving Murasaki another cup of tea allowed Kisuke’s yukata to gape open at the chest and expose his well-defined chest muscles. The women twittered, and he glanced around. Most of them also had eyes locked on the exposed muscle and the curve of Kisuke’s neck.

Ah. He had wondered how Kisuke kept the shop afloat despite not seemingly having any customers.

“Ichigo-san,” Kisuke greeted, sitting back on his haunches, “Help me fetch some things.”

He nodded his head in a bow to the ladies and followed Kisuke’s knee-walking into an adjoining room.

Kisuke began whispering to him the moment the thin door slid shut behind them and kido flared to life. “I demonstrate amezaiku and host the ladies once a month. You’ve just always been out to university during the week so have missed these sessions until now. Roll with this for now, please?” Kisuke asked, desperate and pleading.

He leaned in to kiss Kisuke on the cheek gently. “Hey, Kisuke, it’s okay, I don’t blame you for not telling me or anything.”

Kisuke cleared his throat, the barest hints of a flush darkening his cheeks.

It was _adorable_.

He helped carry out the heated pot of melted sugar, while Kisuke arranged all his tools onto a tray and followed after him. Kisuke packed up the tea with graceful, efficient movements that had his yukata shifting in rather interesting ways. Then, under Kisuke’s instructions, he took the tray of tea things, left them outside the door for Tessai to pick up, and settled himself at one of the low tables scattered about the room.

Kisuke didn’t try to put on a show like he did earlier, just concentrated on cutting, moulding, pulling, painting the delicate sugar, but it was every bit as captivating. Kisuke’s gaze was focused on the forming candies, his fingers were light and nimble, and every move spoke of an expertise that had him gaping. Thumb and index fingers spun the stick and the tiny, delicate sugar sculpture steadily as a brush painted broad strokes of orange, brown, and black, giving life and form to scales and feathers.

Almost before Ichigo knew it, the stand in front of Kisuke was filled with a row of the candies, the traditional birds and goldfish mixed in with anime figures like Doraemon.

He smiled dopily at Kisuke, who immediately jerked up his fan to hide a faint blush. Kanda approached the work table, which seemed to jerk Kisuke out of his lull. He began passing out the candies to the housewives, some getting multiple. Ichigo assumed that they had made orders ahead of time.

He helped Kisuke pack up again, the ladies moving to linger in the shopfront with Tessai and the more normal and modern wares.

“Kisuke,” he murmured, hand on his, “You were… so beautiful. Breathtaking. Captivating. Enchanting.”

Kisuke turned utterly scarlet in his blush.

He stroked Kisuke’s cheek with the back of his other hand. "Can I kiss you?”

Kisuke leaned into his hand. “You can.”

They met in the middle, lazy and relaxed. Lips pressed against each other, as they swayed gently in place. Kisuke’s lips were chapped, not enough water and time spent looking after himself while he was out for most of the week, Ichigo was willing to bet, but still soft.

After a moment they broke away, still hugging as Kisuke touched their foreheads together gently with a soft smile.

“Welcome home, Ichigo.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greymistchild)


End file.
